


The King

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gladiolus and Igins, Kings & Queens, M/M, More tags to be added, Noctis and Prompto, Overcome faith, Trying to find a place in life, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: The King had a Child.The Mother passed From Childbirth.The King and His Child played all the time.The King took care of Noctis.Though Noctis still got sick.Despite the Kings efforts.The Child still passed away.The King Begged the God's, for Noctis to come back Alive for Years.The King got his Wish.But not the way he Wanted.This is a story about Noctis and hIs friends.





	1. Chapter 1

The King had a  **Child**.

The  **Mother** passed From  **Childbirth**.

The King and His  **Child** played all the time.

The King took care of  **Noctis**.

Though  **Noctis** still got sick.

Despite the Kings **efforts**. 

The  **Child** still passed away.

The King Begged the  **God's** , for  **Noctis** to come back  **Alive** for  **Years**.

The King got his  **Wish**.

But not the way he  **Wanted**.

Being Dead you don't think you'll learn much. It's supposed to be a long sleep. That's what everyone always say.

There was supposed to be angles.

There was supposed to be demons.

But Honstly. Being Dead wasn't so easy.

First of all. It's like a void. Nothings really there. It feels like your're floating. But there's nothing there. So it's kinda like space(?)

But then again...

It's not space at all. You can breathe perfectly fine.

It's lonely...

There's no one else here.

Recording to the God's. The reason why is because I simply didn't make any friends on earth. Much less dead one's. I asked them what they might have met by that.

But they didn't tell me.

Was in here for  **Year's**. It's really, really lonely...

But I can't imagine the feelings my dad have after I passed.

I heard from the God's that he have asked for me to return to earth for  **Year's** now.

Why would he do that?

It's not like I've been on earth for every long...

It's been... How long has it been since I pasted? It's been... how long? I can't... I can't remember.

How long? How long? How long...?

_**Yes, I can hear you. What is it Noctis?** _

How Long? How long has it been since I passed away?

**_10 Years... I believe. Didn't you come to the after life when you was 6? You're 16 now, right?_ **

That sounds, about right?... Right?

_**Noctis. You have no social skill, what so ever.** _

Social Skill? Do I need that? You taught me how to fight with weapons. You taught me how to read and write too... do I need Social skill? You even taught me how to identify a lot of different earthly things. If I needed Social skill you would have taught me. Right?

_**Noctis. I can't just teach you. You learn that by yourself.** _

Yeah but! You're Titan! You can do anything...

_**Sigh...** _

S-sorry to upset you!

It was quite from then on...

_**Noctis needs to go back to Earth. It is not his time to be here just yet.** _

Another God spoke from somewhere in the void.

_**Yes I agree. He is still needed on earth. He is too young to be here.** _

* * *

_**But he is still a child. He most likely forgot his time on earth as well. Noctis has yet have shown to have any personality befitting of a King.** _

* * *

 

_**How can Noctis show such Kingly Personality of he was never given a chance to develop one? We also cannot just drop him off in a world of which he does not know and expect him to be okay. At least not with out assisting Noctis with something to help him.** _

* * *

_**And what should I assist him with? Wings? More magic?** _

* * *

_**Wings... Wings... We should give him wings. After all. We killed him off quite young.** _

* * *

 

_**Before Noctis birth his father did beg for his future son to have less of a taxing faith. He even offered to do it for him.** _

* * *

_**Yes. He did didn't he? I believe he said he'll do anything. Just don't let Noctis go though that pain. He's planning on sacrificing himself for Noctis. That's dedication. We could ease his faith as much as we could...** _

* * *

_**But how? Faith was already set. Decades before us.** _

* * *

 

_**Noctis. The one true King.** _

* * *

 

_**We shall send Noctis back. To complete his destiny.** _

* * *

 

_And so... they did._

_And this is where we left off._

* * *

Where I'm I?

I'm falling from the sky?

W-wait!!!

I'M FALLING FROM THE SKY!?

AHHHHHHHHHH!

SOME ONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OH GOD'S PLEASE HELP!

Why? I miss the void! I want to curl up in the black endless space of nothing and slowly fall asleep! It's better then this hell. Forget what I said! The void is so much better!

I open my eyes. I can see the planet. The sun just above the surface the sky orange, and it's also kinda pinkish...

It's beatuful. I want to capture this moment forever. And after freaking out, I instead closed my eyes and started to enjoy the breeze flowing through my hair. I take it back. The void has nothing on this.

Until I got close to the ground...

I really started to freak out. 

O-OKAY? OKAY! SO I'M JUST FALLING...

NOTHING BAD IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW.

RIGHT!? RIGHT!?

Oh God's why? What did I do? Did I piss you all off? I didn't do anything!? 

And then I hit the ground.

But it was a feather, completely the opposite of what I thought was going to happen.

I thought I'd see red.

But all I feel right now is tired. And soft.

Really soft...

It made me want to sleep. Untill I heard footsteps, tons of footsteps. Followed by gasps of complete shock.

What was so shocking though?

Is that you Noctis? Someone asked. I opened my eyes slowly unaware of the people all round me.

Y-Yeah I'm Noctis... Why? 

Please come with me, Prince.

Wait? Prince?!

Do you not know that you are a Prince?

No! Ah? You sure this isn't a mistake?! I mean... I can't be a Prince... I've been dead for 10 years. I died when I was 6. I'm 16 now... recording to the Titan.

You spoke to Titan? Yes. You are truly the prince. Come with me.

O-okay.

I took the men's hand and followed him up the castle steps.

The place was big... no gigantic! Everything was huge! And so... well... Royal.

What is it now? I'm busy with N- The man stopped talking as soon as he looked up. His pen dropped with a deaf defining sound, echoing the room.

Is that? Noctis? The man asked, disbelief in his tone.

Y-yes. I answered, though not really sure as to why I answered in the first place. He looks so familiar. As if I known him my hole 6 years of life before dieing. As if... as if... who was he!? Why can't I remember!? I feel as though I'll remember something as important as that right?

Noctis? The man asked again in disbelief. As if he has yet to come to turns that, that was who I was.

Umm... I asked in confusion. What was going on!?

Before I could think any more this man practically runs up and hugs me. He's crying and saying thank you over and over again. What was he thankful for? It can't be because of me can it?...

Ahh! This is so confusing!

Caelum some one says behind me. I was going to answer, and ask him how he knew my last name. But instead the man hugging me answers.

He asked "what?"

And then I realized.

That's my father.

And I also realize that I'm not hugging him back.

And so I did. And I began to cry as well. Because, hes my father! He's my father! He still remember me! He still...

Dad! I said so loudly that I was sure everyone in the castle could hear me. But right now at this moment, I couldn't even care.

I missed my dad damn it. 10 years with out your family... how did I do it? How could I do it?

My eye's are heavy. My body feels like it's going to break. This is so much to take in all in one day.

So my eyes slowly close.

And I fell asleep slowly falling into blackness.

 

 


	2. I come in peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up this morning.  
> I was expecting yesterday to be a dream.  
> But then...  
> I realized...  
> That this was reality.

I woke up in a strange object.... not "in" more like "on." Whatever it is, it's really soft though! At first I was expecting to wake up in the void. But instead I realized it's reality. I'm not dreaming.

I get up slowly, looking around in the room that I was in. I see various things in here. I wander what it is though... I know Titan and Shiva both taught me how to identify a lot of plant earth, but I wander if these are man made... Like this thing that I'm on now. It's so soft and warm though that I really don't care.

There was a knock on the door, wander what's that about?...

H-hey! I say, not really sure as to what to say... I mean, why would you knock on a door? What's the point?

Can I come in? A voice I'm not familiar with asked.

Umm, sure?... I wasn't sure what to expect. Who are you? I asked when I saw the person open the door slowly as if not to spook me. Ummm, I come in peace, I said jokingly.

He chuckled, as he stepped into my room. "I'm Igins, the Kings royal advisor. I'm here to greet myself to you, because I feel we well be needing to talk to each other sometime in the future. I was raised to Advise the Prince and Protect him, but then you passed away at an untimely matter." 

Whoever this Igins person was, he was really blunt. My adviser? He was raised to Protect me?

Why? I asked. Honestly though... I feel like this answer was going to just be... exemplary.

"Because I'm raised from a long line of people who also advised and helped the Kings of the past. I take this duty personally to heart because I was raised to do so." Igins said.

That wasn't what I was expecting... but what was I expecting exactly?

"It's time for you to meet the others that we'll be helping you out as our prince."

Others?! Who else is there? I asked, Igins didn't really answer, all he said was "you'll meet them." And "follow me, so we can all introduce you to everyone else." Now I know I don't know this person, but he's in the castle where my dad, the King, is at. I don't think they'll let people they don't know or don't trust in the castle where the king is. Not only that, but have no idea where I'm am, or what to do... so... I don't have a choice, really.

So yeah I followed him.

"Hello, Prince." The man with a tattoo said, his voice on the edge of anger.

H-hi! N-nice to meet you... I said, because whoever was speaking looked really mean and dangerous when he was angry. Maybe he's not like that normally... hopefully not....

"My names Gladiolus, and your's?" Gladiolus asked, and I squeaked. He's so straight forward! It's kinda scary...

"N-Noctis!" I said, my voice sounding like a weird pitch. Gladiolus just sighed. "How I'm I suppose to train a 16 year old pip squeak, when my own training took my hole life up in till this point to complete? I bet he doesn't know I single move."

W-what!? I did train my hole life! The God's taught me! I'm not just being dropped off onto earth with no knowledge what so ever! I said, now I was offended. How dear he talk about me as if he know me?! Who was this guy!? Igins was glaring at Gladiolus. But I think my glare is deadlier.

Fine... I started, my mind going on auto pilot, not really thinking before speaking. Something was bubbling up inside me, but it wasn't bad, it felt like I needed to unlock what it was. What was this feeling? The need to prove myself?

I challenge you to a fight! I said, as loud and as fierce as I can.

"Really?" Gladiolus asked, looking like a smug bastard.

"Yes." I said confidently.

"Fine, follow me to the training room." Gladiolus said, and I followed without hesitating.

"First of all, we'll be useing wooden swords to fight." Gladiolus said, and I couldn't help but sneer. Wooden swords? He thinks I'm just a 6 years old!

"You seem pissed." Gladiolus stated. Not really asking. 

Yeah, because I am pissed. Wooden swords!? You think I'm six years old or something? Come on. I. Trained. With. The. God's. You think I need a wooden sword?! How idiotic... my voice got quite and more deadly sounding towards the end. I didn't really realized it ether, untill after I spoke.

"Hmp. Really? You got some words there, kid. Can you back then up?" Gladiolus asked, not believeing a thing I said.

I simply smiled. Why was I scared of him? He's only mocking me... I need to prove to Gladiolus that I'm not playing around.

"Fine, well use swords. Real swords. Though I don't expect you to do much with them. Don't come crying to me when you get hurt." Gladiolus said. I could hear some one begin to speak from behind, I gusse it's Igins because he's the only one in here besides me.

"I suggest that you t-" but a firm look from Gladiolus shut him up. "I he blinked then continued I understand..." Igins said backing down.

That was strange. But right now I didn't care. Right now, I'll prove to this bastard that my training from the God's wasn't something to mock.

Right, let's begin. I said, and Gladiolus smirked.

We both ran towards each other at full speed, I could tell Gladiolus was holding back as he swong his sword towards mines, both colliding making a screeching noise against each other. So I was able to block one of his attacks with my sword. I've never felt so much excitement in my life before. This was so exhilarating!

Jumping back in smiled, You're good. I said.

But not good enough.

"You have an ego, not bad... for a brat."

Hmp. 

I swang left, aiming for his leg. I'm not trying to kill him, but it's more like show him who's boss. Gladiolus blocked the swing with his sword, he quickly moved his arms up, his sword swinging towards me at a really fast paste. I jumped back and ducked and roll to dodge the coming attack, what followed was a guest of wind.

You're taking this seriously, now, arn't you, Gladiolus? I asked, even if I can hear the smug in my voice. But after years of seeing nothing but blackness in the endless void made me wish I was alive.

And here's my chance.

The feeling, it's getting stronger. Something is coming alive... what is it?

Unknown to me, my eyes became purple.

I jumped back up and ran towards him, jumping then slashing down, Gladiolus managed to dodge at the last second, but I warped towards him and hit his backside.

Gladiolus tremble forward, tripping on his feet, before turning around on his heels sharply and following up an attack, landing on my feet from the warp I manage to barely escape his attack by rolling side ways, though a little scrap managed to hit me, ripping a tiny pice of my clothes.

"Not bad." Gladiolus said, jumping away from me.

I smiled, I was beginning to enjoy this.

You're not bad your self. You know, for a noob... I said, taunting him.

He sneered and moved his sword in an attack position.

So, taunting him well cause him to make brash movements.

I smiled again.

And he just growled.

I guarded myself. Come at me, I said. And Gladiolus pushed forward runing towards me to attack me, I braced myself, waiting.

He swong his sword towards me anger seething off him in waves, he truly had a temper. 

I jumped at the last possible minute warping up, Gladiolus eyes followed me but his body was already in the middle of an attack so he couldn't stop, Dodge, block, or anything really.

You should keep your anger in check. I said.

"Smug bastard." Gladiolus sneered.

That smiled I had on my face turned to a smirk, I could feel something screaming inside me. What was it?

I knocked Gladiolus down to his feet with my sword, then I stepped on his back.

You done yet? I asked.

"Not in the slightest." Gladiolus pushed me back with force, I landed on my back, quickly rolling back.

Gladiolus was already about to attack as soon as I got up.

"I won't go easy on you kid." Gladiolus said swinging his sword across my chest, I feel something sprout from my back.

"W-wings?!" Gladiolus asked absolutely stunned.

Wings? I asked. I thought I would fall but instead I flow...

Right! Wings! Then I smirked.

This is... amazing...

I dropped to the ground, the wound on my chest was bleeding pretty bad, there was some blood on my lips, I wiped off the blood, then smirked.

Jumping back up, I said So. Gladiolus, you're good. I can't underestimate you.

"You're still going, kid?!"

Yes.

Then we both ran towards each other.

This was it, the winner.

Both colliding with each other's swords. Runing past each other.

I looked back, Gladiolus looked back at me.

The swords both shattered in our hands equally.

And we both smirked.

Igins was so surprised, and when I noticed my father was in here the look on his face was priceless.

Me and Gladiolus both met in the middle.

"Hello, Prince. My names Gladiolus, your sheld."

Hi. I'm Noctis.

And we both shook our hands.


	3. Noctis, The unexpected Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yup, I'm diffently glade to have met you!  
> Noctis, My unexpected Angel!~"

I huffed as I walked towards my dad. Why are you here? 

"You passed the test son."

Test? What test? I asked confused.

"We needed to test how much you know about fighting, and your's skill levels of fighting. Honestly I wasn't expecting this, your skill level is around Gladiolus, but you can always get better. It's as if you've trained your hole life."

... right. I said. I wasn't sure on to how to respond to any of that. Alright, so this was a test.

"We'll like to test a lot of different things as well."

Hmm, so this testing thing shouldn't be too bad... should it?

That was before I started.

The day was really boring after that. I was tested on social skills, and we all know I failed that one. But if you're curious I'll let you know. It want like this.

"All you have to do is socialize with people from the local high school." Igins said, and small snort escapeing from his mouth.

I mean... I know it is the 7th time Igins had to explain to me about what to do... but does he have to really snort?... ugh.

What ended up happening was me sitting in the corner of the room on my... (phone right?) For hours just messing with it. And what little conversation I did have was with snobs who only wanted to be friends with me because I was a Prince. Heck! I even heard them talking about, not far from me, about how he wants the prince to be friends with him because he wants Gil. What even is Gil? And why is it so important?

I was going to give up. It was useless, I don't even know what a social skill is.

So I was now wondering the halls of some Noble snob of a rich school. What, if all the Damn really shiny yellow looking things on the wall wasn't an indication. What are those called? I was curious so I touched one of the Yellow shiny whatevers on the walls, they were smooth but hard to the touch. Not to mention shiny. I asked a nearby teacher what they were, she only looked at me and said "Gold." Whatever it is, it's looks really snobby in a way...

Walking out of the building I heard voices from behind the buildings ally way, and they didn't at all sound friendly. Running towards the voices I saw 3 different people around one guy, ganging up on him.

**_Give us the Home work pages Punck other wise my grades well fail and I'll be sent off to boot camp!_ **

_H-hey! Wait no! Please don't distory my camera! Wait! Don't take my camera! P-please don't mess up my pictures..._

**_We won't... unless you give us your home work. After all, you're a teachers pet. Or... pest...._ **

Stop, bullying him! I yelled, warping right in front of the boy. I looked back at him, he had Yellow hair, that shine in the sunlight, deep blue eyes that still managed to be light and beautiful. I never seen anyone so beatuful before. Even though I was dead for so long.

_**Who are you? Get outta here pest.** _

I'm Noctis.

Another teenager from beside him whispered louder then a actual whisper.

_**We got to get outta here, boss. Noctis... Wait, what, Noctis died long ago! Oh shit. Is that wings?!** _

My wings flare out and stretched behind me as if on que.

_**Oh shit, run dude!** _

And they all ran away. Pathetic.

You okay? My names Noctis.

"Hi, names Prompto!" Prompto said, I held out my hand to give him a helping hand up.

Once Prompto got on to his feet he gave a shy smile to the side, a soft chuckle and said "Yup, I'm diffently glade to have met you!  
Noctis, My unexpected Angel!~"

I blushed, A-Angel!? No, no I'm not an angel! I just came back to Earth and all... really it's nothing!.... Really....

"I'm not taking that!" Prompto said excitedly, "let's be friends!"

Umm sure... why not.... why was those guys picking on you? I asked, not really sure what to say.

"Well. Their mothers said the they'll go to boarding school with they don't get their grades up. Now I helped them in the past before, but when I realized that they was just using me I stopped becoming thier "Use Full Tool." Prompto said, then he sighed, shook his head and then looked up at me.

"T-thanks Noctis, but I have to get going soon..."

Wait! I managed to say before he got to leave. "What is it?

Can get your... phone number?

"Already?" Prompto seemed to joke, although I wasn't so sure what was so funny...

"Sure!"


	4. What's the... Internet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Noctis. How much do you know about earth?"  
> Um... I know there are Deamons, Different animals, plants, houses, sky, trees, clothes... etc...
> 
> "So what about man made things?"
> 
> Clothes and a Phone is a man made thing right?

Igins just picked me up from that snobby school.

"Did you make any new friends or acquaintances?" Igins asked, he put on the blinker, waiting for the next turn. I could never drive one of these... cars. They look complicated and kinda scary. Don't look at me like that! Cars are scary... okay?...

No. They all just wanted to use me. One guy even said that!... But I did meet someone...

"Oh, really? Who?"

W-well! He did have some of the deepest, darkest, lightest, bluest, eyes ever! They were so pretty! And he had Yellow hair, hair that can challenge the sun! H-he also had a camera with him. What is a camera, Igins?

"A camera is a device for recording visual images in the form of photographs, film, or video signals. Did you k-" Igins started but was cut off when Noctis promptly ignored him.

-And Prompto also have a great smile! His smile is the brightest, I promise! And We became friends!

"Sounds like a crush." Igins said dejectedly, he didn't get finshe his statement about the camera and what it is.

What's a crush, Igins? I asked. What is that, an item?

"I crush, is where one person or both of them have an attraction towards one way or another, but this could also lead to one sided love."

One sided love? What's that? I asked confused.

Igins simply pushed his glasses up just a tiny bit and sighed.

"One sided love is where your feelings are not reciprocated. In other words, the person you're attracted to dose not feel the same way about you as you do about them."

Oh, I hope that doesn't happen!

The Regaila pulled into the drive way of the castle gates, and then proceeded to the castle gates for Noctis.

Alright cool, we're here! I said, jumping out of the car and up the steps of the castle.

As I was walking to my room, I noticed a door I've never been in before, so I backed tracked and look down the hall. The door had a sign on it that said "Library." So, curious about it I walked to the door and opened it. I saw lots of strange objects on the shelves, filling up the room. I also so a strange item on the desk, it looked slim and said something behind it, "Golden Apple." Or whatever... it also came with this weird round thing, and It looked like it had 3 buttons on it... what is it?

Walking up to the item, I clicked a button and it came on. I saw an option to use the pass word or guest setting. So I just used guest. I took the round looking object and a pointer on the screen started to move around. I was instantly interested in this.... strange object.

I looked at the corner of the screen, and let the pointer hover over the different options. It said "Sleep mode", "power down", "Restart" and above that was different options as well.

Then I moved the pointer some where else on the screen, and it hover over in object called "Chrome". I clicked it, and I saw a "Google" pop up, confused I clicked the little bar that was down below the big "Google" sign. When I clicked it nothing popped up.

Ugh! Why is this so confusing?! I asked to no one, in fact now that I look, no one else is around here. Why's that? Oh well...

I looked at the board with a bunch of words on it... it's not words, just letters. Like A,S,D... etc.

It's confusing because it's not the alphabet...

I then typed down "Y" and I saw multiple search suggestions come up... I clicked on the first one called "YouTube." And not knowing what it was I clicked on the first video I saw.

And then I was scared for life.

It said "Shit ship Amv" on it. But Holy Hell I wasn't expecting it to be so lewd! I panicked and went behind the object, saw a bunch of things hooked into it and pulled it out of the object.

The noise stopped. And I immediately called Igins to explain what happened.

"So, let me get this straight. You started Messing with the computer, saw a video, and you panicked so you started taking out the cords?"

Yes! What was that!?

"I believe that's what we like to call... Internet."

What's the Internet!?

"A global computer network providing a variety of information and communication facilities, consisting of interconnected networks using standardized communication protocols..." Igins said.

It's a what? What is that?

"So, Noctis. How much do you know about earth?"  
Um... I know there are Deamons, Different animals, plants, houses, sky, trees, clothes... etc...

"So what about man made things?"

Clothes and a Phone is a man made thing right?

"We have a lot to teach you, Noctis."


	5. High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, Noctis. What High school do you want to go to?"
> 
> The one with Prompto!

"Some one please watch Noctis when he attempts to go on the Internet next time?." Igins said absent minded. 

"I'm sure there's a story there. What happened Iggy?" Gladiolus asked clearly amused by that sentence. Although I wasn't sure why...

"Well Noctis decided to venture onto the  _great_ Internet. And he clicked on one of the weird videos, he freaked out and started pulling the cables on the back of the computer." Igins stated clearly amused too.

Umm... guy's, why I'm I here if all your going to talk about is the Internet. I asked.

"Well no. We're not talking about that, but we wanted to ask you which high school you wanted to go to." Igins said, but Gladiolus just stated the same question diffently.

"So, Noctis. What High school do you want to go to?"

The one with Prompto! I responded instantly.

"Wow. Wasn't expecting that." Gladiolus said.

But I didn't care, as my phone started to buzz unexpectedly, I yelped. Then blushed.

Why I my phone buzzing? I asked confused.

Igins simply sighed. "Someone is texting you."

Oh who? I immediately pulled out my phone and opened. I clicked on the message icon, and saw the text.

**Hey!**

Hmm? Who is this? I texted back.

**Prompto. Remember me?**

My eye's instantly widened, who would want to text me anyway! I started to squirm and blush, I'm sure the others thought I was dieing or something. My fingers were quick to the screen.

Prompto! Uhhh... What school do you go to? I would really like to know. So I can go there too! :)

**I go to Crystallia High School. It's mostly a arts school, and I was accepted to go here because of a photo contest I won in middle school.**

Wow! That's so cool! What subject's do they have there? Maybe they got something I could do too!

**Hmmm.... Now that I think about it, there's a few subject's that stands out from the rest. There's fishing, Combat Training and English. But that's all, the rest of the subjects are Arts and crafts, Drawing and Painting, Animation, Photography, Photoshop, Video and editing, and last but not lest, architecture.**

Wow! Okay I wanna go to Crystallia High School! I shouted immediately.

Igins just raised an eyebrow. "Don't they only offer art stuff there?"

No! They have fishing and Combat Training there.

Alright, I texted back, I wanna go to your school!

**Woah, Awesome, I can't wait! ♡**

Prompto sent me a heart! What does that mean!? I started squirm and blush. And my wings was reacting too the emotions, as they started to fold and re-open again and again.

"Oh geez. He looks like a teen age girl." Gladiolus stated absently. Which made Igins chuckle.

I can't wait ether! ♡ I texted back.

I shut my phone off and started to squirm again.

I really wanted to go there. And be in some of the same classes Prompto was in.

So when it was time to pick, I picked Fishing, Combat Training and Photography.

Because I really wanted to be in the same classes as Prompto. I even wrote on the side of the paper to put me in the same class as Prompto.

I really wanted to see him again also. Maybe this crush was killing me. I don't know...

But I really wanted to see Prompto now. And talk to him and see him.

And touch him....

I then gulped and blush at that again.

Right all I have to do is wait as they read over the letter.

I also added "From the Prince." On the side. You know. For reasons...

I wasn't really surprised when I got a letter back saying that I was accepted. But I was surprised when they said they'll put me in one of Promptos classes. And then I was instantly happy.

So the next day I got up and got dressed, had breakfast and flu my way to school. Because I couldn't wait on the train and a car to get me there.

I also wanted to fly. It's been a while. By that I mean never.

I spotted Prompto from High above like an eagle spotting prey from the clouds.

Prompto! I'm up here!

Prompto looked up and waved, his bright warm smile was on his face and I couldn't help but blush from it. His smile was absolutely amazing.

I flu down and landed right by him.

Hello! I said happily.

And looked just as happy.

We talked all day about absolutely nothing and nothing at all.

He was showing me some of his pictures he had took.

"And so this one is when the school was on a field trip. And I saw this midnight cat walking about in the sunset. So I took a picture!" 

Most of Promptos pictures was scenery pictures. All of them was lovely, but I was wondering why he didn't take in pictures of himself. If I was him I would take pictures all the time.

Why don't you take any pictures of yourself?

He got quite after that. And a long comfortable pause came with it.

Y-You don't have to answer! I said, blushing and hoping that Prompto wasn't mad at me.

"Oh. Well... because, the camera makes my face looked fat!"

Something was pulling at my heart. And I knew that answer wasn't what it really was...

Okay. I said, agreeing any way. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable with my probing.

After that we fell into small talk.

And besides the uncomfortable question. It was otherwise enjoyable.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. That was long!


End file.
